10 Lies Pacifica Told Dipper
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: And maybe sometimes they told a greater truth. Dippica. Rated T for abuse mentions.
1. You are such a nerd

**a/n: hello! new short little story! first off id like to say this idea is in no way my original idea. i got it from one of my favorite authors on here by the name of cereal-killa they write mostly total drama stuff so if you are into that CHECK EM OUT since they are really great! (their story is a duncney story and its AMAZINGLY cute and funny) **

**this story is primarily about dipper and pacifica's relationship, sorta on a deeper level. these stories will range from silly to cute to angsty to whatever i really feel like. **

**since they are short chapters, i'll try to get one done a day (i have maybe three done already so we are at least set till thursday!) and i'll most likely do a 'Ten Lies Dipper told Pacifica' after this one is all wrapped up!**

* * *

"_**You are such a nerd."**_

Dipper wasn't the coolest guy around. Maybe it was the fact he flirted by discussing conspiracy theories and monsters, maybe it was because he happily did every extra credit assignment he could, or maybe it was because he could quote every Star Wars movie word for word.

"You are seriously such a nerd." Pacifica said to her boyfriend, who was busy intensely playing a game of chess with some other 'nerd' Pacifica hadn't bothered to learn the name of.

"Am not." Dipper simply replied.

"Are to." She said back. Dipper either was ignoring her or was lost in thought since he didn't reply to her. Pacifica rolled her eyes, then subtly stared at him.

Sure, the boy loved video games and comics and….chess. However, he also fought monsters, saved lives, and, if she was being honest, he looked good doing it. Dipper was clever and witty, and quite charming in his own way. He never was pressured into things, like Pacifica had been, and always stood up for what he thought was right, no matter whom the person was. Pacifica gently smiled at the thought of the many times Dipper stood up to her father, something she had yet to do. He was brave, maybe he wasn't even a nerd at all.

"Checkmate!" Dipper yelled happily. "Did you see that?" He turned to his girlfriend, who snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, nice going…nerd."

* * *

**review! **


	2. I'm Not Worried About You

"_**I'm not worried about you."**_

Pacifica fiddled with her hands in her lap. She hadn't moved from the Pines' couch since 8:30 P.M. and it was practically midnight now. Stan and Mabel had gone to bed some time ago, but Pacifica insisted on waiting for a certain boy to return.

The doorknob creaked and the door opened slowly. Tiny, almost silent, footsteps began their way inside the old Shack.

Pacifica coughed loudly to let the person know they had been caught. Dipper sighed and entered the living room. "Got me." He laughed a little bit.

Pacifica remained straight-faced. "It's almost midnight Dipper."

"Yeah, I know." He rubbed his neck. "I was in a bind for a minute there, but I'm alright now."

"You can't keep doing this. Think of Mabel." Pacifica's tone grew angry. Although, maybe she wasn't getting angry just for Mabel's sake.

"Look, Paz, I'm sorry I worried you-"

"_Worried me?"_ Pacifica repeated. "_Oh no_, I'm not worried about you."

Dipper scowled. "_Good_, because I don't need you worrying about me or getting in my business. How 'bout you go home, Pacifica." He spat and headed upstairs.

Pacifica sat there for a moment, then gathered her things and left the Shack. She shut the door and began to cry. Maybe her tears were out of anger, but she felt they were mostly out of relief. In the end, she would rather have him safe and hate her than dead and love her.

**Review!**


	3. I'm Fine, I Just Fell Down

"_**I'm fine, I just fell down."**_

"Hey, what happened there?" Dipper asked, pointing at the giant bruise on his girlfriend's leg. They were on the couch, wrapping in each other's arms.

"Oh, this?" Pacifica said. "I fell and landed on the side of the table. Stung like a bitch."

Dipper smiled. "You aren't usually that clumsy." He kissed the bruise.

The fresh bruise hurt a bit when Dipper made contact with it, but Pacifica enjoyed the kiss nonetheless. "Yeah, it was embarrassing." Pacifica smiled a little. She stared at the ugly black-purple bruise on her.

The 'table' was pretty angry that night. In fact, 'it' was angry because of Dipper. Although, Pacifica wouldn't tell him that. The 'table' was going for her arm in the first place, but she managed to move so 'it' got her leg instead. The 'table' apologized this morning and told her how much 'it' loved her. 'It' offered to buy her a new summer wardrobe.

Pacifica looked up at her boyfriend and wanted to say something. She wanted to say 'please do what you do best and save me.' She wanted to say 'let's run away together.' She wanted to tell him where that bruise really came from.

"Pretty embarrassing." She repeated and left it at that.


	4. I Can Handle Myself

"_**I can handle myself."**_

"Put me down, Pines!" Pacifica kicked and waved her arms around. She was slung over on his shoulder, while he ran and dodged any upcoming obstacles.

"Ow, Pacifica!" Dipper yelled back. "You seriously aren't helping! You are slowing us down!"

"Put me down, I can run for myself!" Pacifica shouted. "I can handle myself, why can't you see that?"

Dipper remained silent and picked up his pace. The monster that was chasing them couldn't be seen anymore but Dipper still ran like it was right on their tail.

Pacifica slumped over, seemingly giving up her fight. She had recalled just a few moments earlier, when the monster first saw them and ran towards them. She felt scared and froze in her place. If Dipper didn't pick her up and run she might have…

"I know you can handle yourself…" Dipper said, slowing down now. "I just worry about you."

Pacifica looked at him and noticed the worry and fear in his eyes. She sighed and rested her head on him once more, letting him carry her home.


	5. You Really Need Better Style

"_**You really need better style."**_

Dipper restocked the shelves of the Mystery Shack quickly. He had been used to this job for three years now and knew how to do it right and quick.

Pacifica sat at the counter, eyeing his movements every so often.

"What's with the staring, Northwest?" Dipper said without looking back at her.

Pacifica perked up and blushed. "Just thinking about how I need to get you on _'What Not to Wear.'_"

"Ha. Ha." Dipper said sarcastically. "You know I could not care less about fashion."

"You really need better style." Pacifica eyed his current outfit. It was a simple outfit, baggy jeans, a college sweatshirt, and his same old hat. "When are you going to stop wearing that dumb hat?"

"When I'm dead." Dipper replied and went into the storage room to grab more 'unicorn' horns.

Pacifica sighed and flipped through her magazine full of well-dressed guys. Pacifica admit, while it would be nice for Dipper to dress like them sometimes, his baggy jeans, college sweatshirt, and dumb, old hat made him…_him. _Dipper Pines couldn't go out of style.


	6. I'm Not Jealous

**a/n: what's up. this story is still going i guess.**

* * *

_"**I'm not Jealous."**_

"Come on Pacifica, don't be mad." Dipper laughed a little bit.

"I'm not." Pacifica shook her head.

"Then don't be jealous. I'm sure you'll get the higher grade next time." Dipper shrugged.

"Please, I'm not jealous of that. I'm not you." Pacifica poked him.

Dipper smiled and gave her a playful shove back.

"Dipper! We have to go, it's family game night, remember? Mystery Twins Vs. Mystery Twins Classic!" Mabel said as she ran up behind them.

"Right! I'll see you later, Pacifica." He kissed her cheek as he ran away with his sister.

Pacifica waved them off and then began to lightly rub her cheek. True, she wasn't jealous of his grades or his smarts. She shouldn't be jealous of anybody, she had everything.

However, he seemed to have the only thing she wanted.

* * *

**a/n: review please **


End file.
